


Lance is the luckiest guy in the world

by lancetalkative



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancetalkative/pseuds/lancetalkative
Summary: Klance are kissing in Lance's bed.
 
That's literally it





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu at @superwholockeduniverse on Tumblr  
> Comments are fun, come talk to me

Lance was stood upright as he reached for his book, his toes stretching him up higher as his fingers curled around the spine. Humming to himself, he pulled it down and opened it, tracing his finger around the sigils inside. Allura had given each of them a book of Altean blessings and runes to study for good luck. She had explained how the connection between them and their Lions would allow them to translate the sigils, and that if they feel attached to a specific one, they were to make it from scratch and place it in their respective Lion. Flipping the pages, Lance turned and leant against the desk beneath the shelf to relax, tapping every few words or so to help him remember. 

"Lance?" Came Keith's voice, along with a sharp knock at his door. Putting the book down, he smiled gently as he opened the door and looked at his lover. Keith was wearing nothing but a looser black top, black underwear and Lance's jacket in the darkened corridor, forgoing shoes but still managing to wear his gloves. His hair was fluffed up, probably due to having showered before coming to Lance. Instead of speaking Lance simply pulled him into a hug, leaning his arms over Keith's shoulders and resting his chin on the top of his head. Immediately Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's waist, allowing them to stand there for a few moments before his paranoia got the better of him and he gently pushed Lance backwards into his room and shut the door.

"Is everything okay?" Lance asked, watching Keith type in the passcode to lock the door. Keith turned and offered him a small shrug, slipping off his jacket and flumping himself face down on Lance's bed. Chuckling, Lance started slipping off his jeans and t-shirt, aware of Keith shuffling around to watch him do so. After taking his socks off and dumping it all in the laundry basket, he turned off his lamp so the two were left in the soft glow from the alien technology around them. 

"Lance...hurry up..." Keith whined impatiently. Biting his lip Lance couldn't help but feel lucky-he had someone who was so beautiful, in his bed, begging for him to come and cuddle. Slipping underneath the covers, Lance was instantly graced with an armful of Keith, who was now snuggling into his neck and peppering kisses along his jaw. Cupping Keith's chin, he gently guided his face up so he could look into his eyes, blue meeting purple. Keith's eyes fluttered closed as Lance leaned in, a quick exhale through his lips ghosting over Lance's. Pressing his lips against Keith's, Lance closed his own eyes, weaving his fingers through Keith's soft hair. Silently thanking himself for making him buy conditioner, he tugged gently on his hair to have him open his mouth in a low moan, letting Lance slide their mouths together and slip his tongue inside Keith's mouth. Keith hiked his leg up around Lance's waist and straddled him, allowing him to have his hair fall over the left side of their faces as he kissed Lance again, this time going straight for an open-mouthed kiss which curled his toes and made him dig his nails into Lance's biceps. All of a sudden, Lance flipped them over and now Keith was on his back, staring up at his Lance. Lance's biceps flexed on either side of his head, causing Keith to audibly swallow as he watched the muscles contract.

"Hey...mi amor?" Lance murmured quietly, bending his arms to come closer. Keith hummed in response, taking the opportunity to gently nip at Lance's jaw. 

"I love you." Keith sighed in ecstasy as Lance ended his sentence by latching onto his neck, sucking and biting to create big blotchy lovebites. The higher Lance went up his neck, the sloppier they became, causing Keith to keen high in his throat and arch his back. Lance eventually pulled back a bit to study his handiwork, smirking at the purplish-red marks all over Keith's neck. Becoming serious for a moment, Keith delicately grazed his fingertips over Lance's cheekbone and brought his other hand up to cup his face in both hands.

"I love you too." Keith said firmly, his gaze unwavering. Lance flushed under the attention, which was always something that made Keith buzz with delight. Usually Lance was overly romantic, and made it his life mission to make Keith blush at least twice a day, but showing Lance even the slightest bit of affection? He becomes a stammering mess.

"Well I adore you, so..." Lance stuck his tongue out childishly. Giggling at his boyfriend's antics, Keith was close enough to notice the wide eyed stare of awe Lance used to look at him. As much as Keith hated PDA, just a look from Lance was enough to make his fingertips tingle and his head to spin. 

"You're adorable." Lance declared, kissing either side of Keith's cheeks, right on his dimples. Keith rolled his eyes and knocked Lance's arms so that they were pressed chest to chest. Lance's trademark smirk softened into a smile as they leant in again, this time sweet and slow, getting lost in eachother. After a while Keith's reactions to the kisses slowed down, betraying the fact that he's more tired than he lets on. Rolling onto his side, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's waist and kissed him on the nose, internally screaming at his cute boyfriend's badly disguised yawn.

"Go to sleep babe." Lance kissed his temple, feeling rather than hearing Keith's mumbled reply, partially muffled by Lance's neck. Nuzzling into Keith's hair, Lance reiterated his earlier thought. 

He was definitely the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
